


Love of a different Kind

by damonsgirl23



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Dominance, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her.  She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens.  She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 1

 

Bella is in her bedroom catatonic since the big break up a few weeks ago. Reminiscing about her love for Edward. She never notices her dad Charlie coming in to check on her with a frown. He knows his Bella is having a hard time processing what that horrible boy did to her.

 

When she hears a cough she turns around noticing her dad blushing out of embarrassment.

 

“Bells I will be going to work in a few minutes will you be alright here until I get back? If you need anything you know the phone number for the station and I will come back home.” Bella frowns somewhat while trying to put on a smile to please her dad.

 

“I'm alright dad I will be better one of these days just go to work I will be fine for now.” 

 

Charlie nods his head yes at her answer as he turns to leave her bedroom doorway. He goes downstairs to head out of the house to go to work. He knows he needs to do something to make his daughter better. He just isn’t sure what yet.

 

Bella knew she wants to get up from sitting in her bedroom for so long. She feels if she just lives through this that things will change. She feels that things will end up turning around and make sense to her. That she will be happy again.

 

Bella wonders if she will be able to leave this town and get away from the memories of the town and the Cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her. She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens. She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 2

 

Bella decided she needs to get up and start her new life. First things first she knew she needs to take a shower and groom herself as well get dressed for the day. She wanted to be back to normal and try to get over her depression and grief of not being with Edward anymore.

 

Bella quickly grabs her clothes and toiletries and heads to the shower to start being ready for the day ahead. Hopefully she can visit Jake and the pack soon and see what their up to this morning, see if they want to hang out with her today.

 

She starts the shower, undresses and quickly gets in to wash up and shave. She wants to see what her friends in the pack will think of the new her. Bella knows she does not want to be alone anymore and hopes with the change and possibly finding somewhere out there to be at that she will be happy for a while and not worry about Victoria at all.

 

She knew what she wants from Jake and the pack to protect her against Victoria and anyone else working with her to hurt her. She understood now that she is not Edward's mate. All she was is a pet to him and his family. He never loved her and she should just deal with and that's it.

 

After she got out of the shower she got dressed in skinny jeans and a green V-neck top showing some of her cleavage with boots. She knows this would work to grab attention and to start a new life for herself. 

 

Bella goes downstairs grabs her keys to her truck and heads to La Push. She heads to Jake's place to go to Sam's where the pack usually is. She knows once they see her they are going to freak out but also feel attracted to her as well.

 

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls at the Salvatore Boarding House...

 

Damon is drinking his scotch with blood in one of his favorite glasses when his little brother Stefan comes in from being at school. Turning around he smirked at him.

 

“Nice to see you back home from school little brother. Is Elena following you around again!” Stefan looks at his older brother Damon.

 

“Yes though I have a feeling that something or someone is going to pull us to them. There will be something new that will get us to be brothers again Damon. I just don’t know what it is. I am willing to find out when this strange pull of whoever it is gets here!” He looks at his little brother Stefan.

 

“I feel it as well Stefan. I know one thing, I will follow my instincts on who it is. Will you as well Stefan?” When Stefan stares at his little brother after putting down his bag by the couch.

 

“Yes I will. We will work as a team to figure out who is pulling us to them and find out all about them Damon. I just have a deep feeling of a mate bond with this person for the both of us. When we find out who it is we should follow through with it.”

 

Damon understood his brother's reasoning and said, “I agree brother I agree I will follow who this person is that has a pull towards me and you as well!”

 

Then Damon turned around to drink his scotch and blood while thinking about when the person will get here. To find out who it is and bring them to his and his brother's side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her. She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens. She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 3

He understood what he should do when he has her from what he feels inside. It must be her that he feels her pain from the pull making him wince in pain.

 

He wonders what he can do once he finds her and he and his brother can be having her in their lives to be together with them. Damon knows he will do all he can to have her by his side.

 

Damon wonders what he will do once he and his brother Stefan find out who it is. They will see that things will change for them to be with her. He will do what it takes to bring her whoever she is by their side and stick with them for eternity.

 

He knows what has to happen once they find out who she is. They will bring her to their house. He knew from the pull that she will be coming to them soon. Damon understood how he will want his brother and himself to find out what he can about her.

 

He wonders what he can do once he finds her. He and his brother can have her in their lives to be together. Damon knows he will do all he can to have her by his side.

 

Damon wonders what he will do once he and his brother find out who it is. He will do what it takes to bring her, whoever she is by their side and stick with them for eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her. She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens. She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me!

Chapter 4

Bella knows deep down when she moves that there is a pull to two people she will possibly meet them, she knows from how deep the pull is that its moving her towards Virginia. She knows after she came back to her home after visiting the pack and Jake, she understood that the pack especially Paul.

She knows that they think she is hot just from seeing the outfit she wore a few minutes ago when she was in La Push. She understood by the way she dressed today that Paul was hitting on her along with the other wolves big time.

Yet, she decided to wait for Charlie to get back home now that she is in her bedroom from visiting the pack and Jake. Bella knew after she follows the pull and see where it goes that things would happen to change big for her when she meets the two people she feels the pull towards them.

Bella thought in her mind, how everything will make sense once she gets to Virginia and figure out where the pull will take her from there. She feels the pull will take her to two people she will possibly meet and feel a connection to there. 

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls...

Damon feels a deep pull to what he knows that someone will be coming soon to his town and state where him and his brother will see who it is. He understood that he will want to get to know someone who he feels the pull to the same as his little brother Stefan.

He decided to head to the grill to see if his brother Stefan is there with his friends. He wants to possibly find out what he knows and if he can figure out from any ideas that will come together to figure out who it is. 

Grabbing his jacket and wallet he sticks in his back pocket. He heading towards the front door to go outside to his black Chevy Camaro to head into town and see where his brother is up to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her. She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens. She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 5

 

Bella hears the cruiser thinking it’s her dad's car pulling into the driveway. She will wait for the right moment to ask him if she can move away from Forks. That it would be a good thing for her. She knows if she moves away big changes for her life.

 

When she hears a knock on the front door thinking of that as weird she goes to answer it after coming out of the kitchen. She sees Deputy Wallace her dad's friend on the front porch. She is wondering what is wrong and where is her dad since he is usually here at this time for dinner. She became worried about him when she sees a frown and some tears in his eyes.

 

“Bella is there anyway I can come inside and talk to you. It’s important. It’s about your dad.” He said to her.

 

“Sure David you can come in. I wonder why my dad sent you.” She said to him.

 

“No Bella there is news I have to tell you about your father. He's been shot after attending a bank robbery in progress. I’m sorry to tell you but he is gone.” He said to her.

 

Falling to her knees in pain and having tears come down her face she was upset and sad at how her dad died. She knew he was her only support. The only who cared and loved her when her mother did not. She knows she must tell her mother. Hoping she still cares about her being in pain. She hopes that she will answer the phone so she can tell her about Charlie.

 

“I'm sorry for you loss Bella I will come to the funeral to pay my last respects to him. He was a great man and a wonderful chief to a lot of us on the force.” He said to her.

 

“Of course you can be there David you were my dad's friend and deputy on the force. I don’t know what I am going to tell Billy his childhood friend who lives in La Push. I know he is going to miss him as well as the other tribe members. Billy knows he was a really great dad even if I was such a horrible daughter to him. I never got to say goodbye or tell him I love him. Now he is gone.” She said to him.

 

He nods his head yes knowing what she has to do now and left her alone heading back out the front door closing it behind him. After leaving her to grieve for the only parent who cared and loved about her.

 

While back at Mystic Falls...

 

Damon is at the bar inside Mystic Grill having another shot of bourbon. Thinking of who this person is who has a connection to him and his brother in a mating pull. He knows he will want to be with this person since whoever it is, is their mate. He knows him and Stefan would want to take care of who it is and be protective over her.

 

Yet at this moment he is feeling an intense pain in his chest making him wince having a frown on his face knowing it must be from their mate. He notices out of the corner of his eyes Stefan is feeling the same pain as him. He is worried about his little brother as much as himself and whoever their mate is who is feeling pain right now.

 

He decided to send whoever this is comfort through the bond in order to make the pain go away. That is until he and his brother can find out who it is when they get here. 

 

Afterwards, he finished off his drink and left the Grill followed by his brother who is behind him walking out behind him. Despite the glare Elena is giving his little brother for not paying attention to her. He knows he does not want to deal with her bullshit right now and neither does his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella moves from Forks after her dad dies and her mom Renee wants nothing to do with her. She moves into an old house trying to renovate it herself. She does not know about the two Salvatore brothers spying on her with interest wanting to know about her and why she came to their town. When one night she sees them looking at her from outside she rushes to the door opening it up. She invites them in her home after a few days relationship starts when she realizes that she is their soul mate and are willing to share her. What happens when her past comes back in the form of the Cullens. She needs to protection from Edward and Alice when they want to hurt her will Stefan and Damon be there in time to save her with Jasper and the other Cullens help or will something bad happen to her when they do not get there in time...

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor the fandoms. I merely own the plot and it belongs to me.

Chapter 6

After the funeral happened, Bella decided to pack her stuff and take what she remembers of Charlie including his flannel shirts in one of her duffle bags. She knows she should follow the pull that is leading her somewhere in Virginia for she knew it could change big for her to go there and figure out where the pull is leading her to in there.

She wants to get out of here and away from anyone who reminds of her the memories about her Dad wanting to be able to be free of the wolf pack and how they have helped her out with Victoria. She does not want to go out with Jacob despite her feelings for him because of when an imprint happens she wants to not have her heart broken again.

She understood when she drives straight to Virginia that the pull will lesson and things can change and make sense for her to be able to deal with when she finds out where the pull is coming from. She wants to know why it is leading her twice to be a huge pull in Virginia that can happen for her to understand and work with whoever has the pull to her.

After she packs what memories and photos she has of her Dad in three suitcases and a duffle bag she heads outside with her stuff putting it in the truck. She gets into her truck and heads straight out of Forks knowing she will contact the pack since she has them as her contacts on her phone. 

She wants to follow the pull leading her straight towards Virginia and see who is pulling her to them that is leading her there. She understood when she gets to Virginia that she will be happy and not have to worry about the pain of the pull after she gets there hoping it will lesson some.

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls at the boarding house...

Damon wakes up from sleep feeling the pull lesson and the person who is going to come to Mystic Falls getting closer. He smirks understanding when the person gets here he and his brother will have to do whatever it takes to get to know the person and have them by their side.

He quickly gets out of bed to shower and dress and contact his brother to have him get back home from hanging out with his friends in town. He wants to talk to him when he is ready for the day to see if he is feeling the same pull he is feeling from the person that is coming soon.

After he comes out of the bathroom dressed he immediatley grabs his phone to call his brother and tell him to come back home. He hears his brother pick up the phone and said, “Hello Damon, you feel it too.”

“Yes I do little brother the person we are pulled to is coming here.” Damon said to him 

“I will be home Damon and we can find out who the person is when they get here.” Stefan said to him 

“Alright see you soon Stefan.” he said to him.However

“Bye Damon.” he said

“Bye Stefan.” he said to him 

After that Damon hung up and went downstairs to grab a drink and pour blood into it to drink and enjoy his time feeling the pull from the person who is coming here. He wants to know who this person is and if it is a female he and his brother will do whatever ti takes to make sure their by his and Stefan's side.

While after hours of driving in her truck Bella sees the sign out of the corner of her eyes saying welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia. She understood from the pull she feels is lessoning now and she is ready to find out who it is that is in this town for her to be with.

Bella notices a place called Mystic Grill and decided to stop there for somehting to eat and drink and to rest her legs from driving so long on the road to get here. When she got out of her car she grabs her purse and immediately went inside the place to look for a place to sit and order food and drink for her to eat this evening.

She understood after she ordrs her food when she found an empty table to sit at that she will have to find a place in town to sleep for a bit. She wants to know if there is any place available for her to stay in this town while she is here in Mystic Falls.

While back at the boarding house both Salvatore brothers realized the person who has the pull to them is in town. Damon smirks at his little brother Stefan who smiles at him he said, “Well let's head into town and find out where this person is at since their here litle brother.”

“I agree Damon let's go.” Stefan said to him 

“Were taking my Camero to get there faster and see who this person is that is calling to us. Maybe if its a female things will change and we will get along better together.” he said to Stefan

Both brothers walk out of their home to head into town to find the person their looking for. Damon knew once he and his brother find this person they will never let them leave their side.

While in the bar and grill Bella just got done ordering her food and drink for the night. When she feels a pull that is becoming strong heading for her.

She knew it to be stron and things can lead big for her in something that she hopes she can be able to handle it. She feels it stop and lesson just as she sees two men one with reddish brown hair and the other taller with short dark black hair both have green and blue eyes with pale skin. 

She wonders who they are and is curious why she feels a pull towards them both. She hopes they will find out where she is and approach her.

Damon feeling the pull along with Stefan look around when they spot a mahogany brown haired pale skin brown doe eyed female sitting at an empty table. He feels the pull towars her noticing his brother feeling the pull as well both walk straight towards hr hoping to get to know her.

Bella sees them walking straight towards her just as her food and drink arrive they move to sit down across from her. She sees the tall dark haired one turn to his brother with a smirk as she hears him speak, “Hello beautiful, i'm Damon Salvatore this is Stefan my little brother sitting beside me what is your name.”

“I'm Isabella Swan, nice to meet you Damon and Stefan.” she said to them 

Nice to meet you too Isabella we are happy that we feel the pull to you. See you are our mate and we have been looking forward to seeing you for a long time.” He said to her 

“Well I feel the pull towards you both and if this is going to work between us we should get together sometime since I am in town.” she said to him

Stefan smiles at her turning to look at Damon than back to her he said, “Since your new in town how about you come with us back to our home for us to get to know each other in a more comfortable place.”

Finishing her meal and drink she looks at him and then Damon she said, “Sure I would love to maybe I can figure out what we three can do together at your place.”

“That's fine beautiful, how about we pay your bill and then I will have Stefan ride with you while I drive my car and you can follow behind to get to our place.” Damon said to her 

“Okay” she said to him 

Damon motions Matt over to them knowing he works here he gives him money for the bill and said, “Keep the change Matt.”

Matt not understanding why but knowing Damon nods his head yes and left them alone. Afterwards he went back to work until he gets off his shift to talk to Caroline.

Stefan takes Bella's hand along with Damon taking her other hand walking with her to her car outside to head back to their place. He knew he and Damon will want to spend time with her and get to know her more at their place rather than a public place like the grill.


End file.
